A toy vehicle is provided with a specially constructed support member on the upper body shell of the toy vehicle to receive and removably support a weighted member such as a coin of monetary value of a predetermined weight. The toy vehicle, when propelled forward, provides an impression of high speed acceleration with its front wheel assembly lifting off the support surface as a result of the location and weight of the weighted member.
In general, children find it very amusing to play with a toy vehicle which is propelled by a springwound motor as the power source, and which has various different modes of travel. The inventor has, therefore, provided a toy vehicle assembly, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,810 issued May, 18, 1982, having a support member provided closer to the rear of the toy vehicle to hold a weighted member such as a monetary coin, and mounting the weighted member thereon allows the toy vehicle not only to run normally, but also run with its front wheel assembly lifting off the support surface.
The toy vehicle assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,810, however, has a limitation in its modes of travel, and accordingly additional improvements are still possible.
Therefore the appearance of a toy vehicle having more running variations has been awaited.